


Grind On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kian and Jc - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Slight PDA? i mean theyre in front of a camera, eventually, just soft boys gettin down and lovin each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They upload late for a reason.Or,Jc can't sit still and Kian's a horndog.





	1. Chapter 1

"You already know wussup!" The two shouted in surprisingly synced unision, Jc leaning back on their large couch whilst Kian leaned forward, grinning at the camera. Kian continued on to explain the video, first and foremost, while Jc nodded along and waited for the appropriate time to jump in, their usual routine. 

"Alright everybody, I know our schedule has been shitty, like, really fucking shitty. But I swear, on my life, and Jc's - "Hey!" - that we're not just slacking," he started, face going the closest thing to serious as he could manage, "we're just working on a project. But right now we've got enough free time to film, so here it is! The name of the game is Truth or Dare, obviously, and since we're the only ones here, we're gonna go ham." 

Jc nodded once in confirmation before he spoke up as well, one brow raised in that so-very-jc way of his, "Yeah, and we're taking dares and whatnot from you guys, so I'm just hoping you'll go easy on us, we're sensitive souls," he added, the last bit tacked on with a soft pout. He was so focused on keeping his attitude up that he didn't notice his best friend staring with a wide smile, too long and too affectionate. But before he even could, Kian turned back to the camera. 

"That's enough talk, am I right? Let's get into this!"

"Jeez, okay, dad. Not like I wanted to talk or anything." 

Kian turned to him and cooed mockingly at him, eyes squinted, "aw, sowwy baby." 

Jc just glared before he gave into his own sense of humor and began laughing, "Shut up, we need to do the damn video already."

Kian didnt argue this time, and just pulled up his phone to look at the stuff that fans sent, each truth or dare beginning with one of the boys' names to signify that it was meant for them. The first one read, "Kian: If you could travel anywhere in the world, where?"  
Kian tapped his chin at that, humming thoughtfully, "Hm. I guess I'd have to say Hawaii, again. It was just so much fun." 

"Duuude, that's lame, you've already been there you cop out," Jc interjected, targeting Kian for a light shove. Kian giggled, shoving him back, "F off, I'm just tellin' the truth." 

The next few were truths for both as well, one asking about Wishbone being dead, another asking Kian about Tessa, and a few obnoxious prods about their schedule. The very first dare was for Kian, for him to take off his shirt and let Jc slap him on the back as hard as he can. Unwilling to back down, Kian dropped his nuts and shucked his shirt off, curling in on himself to embrace for impact after a bit of complaining and threatening Jc. It happened in a flash, Jc's hand leaving a slight pink mark that indicated how much he was holding back. While it stung, a fucking lot, it was far from his hardest. Kian didn't complain, though, pulling his shirt back on hastily, unaware of the way Jc bit his lip in slight disappointment when he did. The next dare was, thankfully, for Jc. It read only, "Jc! Sit in Kian's lap for the rest of the video!" 

Jc had initially blanked, before making an awkward joke and complaining heavily about it. Kian brushed it off with a laugh and promptly pulled the smaller boy into his lap, spouting something like, "It's not weird unless you make it weird, Perv." Jc had shut up after that, sitting rigid on Kian's thighs. 

As the game progressed, more truths than dares surfacing and leaving Jc to remain where he was for irritatingly long periods of time between each dare, he slowly settled more against Kian, his side pressed to Kian's front, flush. Though, unfortunately, the longer he had to sit still, the more fidgety he became, to the point where Kian called him out with an ounce of annoyance in his voice, though there was something else as well, "Dude, take an effin' chill pill. You're like, a human vibrator right now." 

Jc grimaced harshly at the comment, "Fucking ew! Don't say that!"   
Kian just, laughed, a hint of something akin to nervousness in his voice. He didn't want to have to tell Jc that every time he adjusted his position it put pressure on Kian's.. Little Kian. Delicious pressure that was slowly but surely making him hard, and paired with the psychological pleasure of knowing that it was a nice ass grinding right on his dick, Jc's nice ass, he knew it was going to end badly. 

Minutes later, Jc moved again, turned more toward the camera, and that was it. His ass settled firmly on Kian's crotch, crushing Kian's resolve so suddenly that his hands shot out, gripping Jc's hips tightly while he ground out Jc's name between gritted teeth. Jc jumped, a soft sound of shock slipping out, followed by one of irritation. "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

Kian, too far gone already to pay the camera any heed, silently ground his hips up a miniscule amount for a moment until he heard Jc gasp in realization.   
"I told you to stop moving." 

Jc sat in shock, unable to comprehend the hot pressure of Kian's growing hard-on against him, even while his own dick was stirring quickly. Before he even knew it he felt himself grinding back the smallest amount, his own hands moving to cover Kian's on his hips. He felt Kian stiffen below himself, his grip tightening to the point where it forced a soft breath, barely a whimper at all, from Jc. 

"I'm sorry. I don't - I don't know what I'm doing," he panted, panic settling in a bit once he fully understood the situation. Grinding on his own best friend in the middle of filming a video, his best fucking friend, the one that he's known for 6 years, Kian motherfucking Lawley.   
His thoughts were swiftly silenced by the feeling of a pair of lips attaching to the back of his neck, Kian's gentle fingers holding his curls out of of the way rendering as only a phantom sensation. 

He could feel Kian's breath when he spoke, his voice shaky yet sure. "Dude, don't be sorry. We can - we can talk later. Right now I'm horny as fuck and I want this. Do you?" 

Jc hesitated, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he was suddenly hyper aware of Kian pressed against him again, and it knocked his train of thought off the rails for a hot second. 

"....Yes," he finally replied, voice unusually soft, so much so that he felt the need to clear his throat. 

With that, Kian wasted no time, getting both hands on Jc's hips so he could pull him into his now fully hard dick, sliding it neatly against Jc's clothed behind, in such a lewd way that it had Jc flushing and grunting Kian's name. It was meant to sound annoyed, but it came out breathy enough to just showcase his own arousal. 

Kian thrusted up as few more times before he moved again, quickly laying Jc out on the couch beside them, leaving the other boy slightly winded and in a bit of a daze. His curls splayed around his head like a halo, and his eyes were lidded, lips parted - he looked fucking beautiful. Kian leaned down as soon as he situated himself between Jc's spread legs, claiming those pretty lips once, twice, wet open mouthed kisses that sent scary little shocks through both of them. After he had thoroughly wrecked the other, he sat up more fully, both hands sliding over Jc's clothed thighs, rucking up his shirt when he reached the hem so he could graze them over his stomach. 

"What do you want, Jc?" 

"Dude, c'mon, you can't just - ask me that."

"Why not?"

Jc hesitated again, unsure of how to answer that. He didn't exactly know, nor did he know what he really wanted. Well. He did know, but he wasn't sure if he could ask for it. It seemed like.. too much, too soon.  
It frustrated him immensely, and he groaned to let Kian know that. He snapped. 

"I don't fucking know, just - touch me. Do something. Fuck me," he blurted, before he caught himself, too late, and tried to fix it with panic wracking his brain. "Wait, fuck, I'm sorry. That's, that's too much to ask, Jesus Christ-" he rambled, until Kian leaned down and silenced him with a kiss.   
"Shut up, oh my God," he laughed when he pulled back, making Jc glare. Before he could get really mad, though, Kian continued, "That is absolutely not too much. I'll fuck the shit out of you, man, if you really want it. Fuck, that sounds amazing, actually." 

Jc couldn't help but laugh, Kian's familiar attitude quelling his anxiety quickly. "Stop, oh my God, Kian," he giggled, covering his own face with one hand while pushing Kian's away with the other. Kian laughed with him, grabbing his hand and pinning his over head, before doing the same with the other. It wasn't until he caught sight of Jc beneath him again, submissive and red-cheeked, that he choked and remembered that he was very, painfully horny. Jc realized it at the same time, gazing up at him, though he looked much more relaxed, and so so pretty.

"So, stud, you gonna rail me or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get it on

"So, stud, you gonna rail me or what?" 

So.. Maybe Kian blanked a tiny bit at that, ears flushing pink as he processed what was easily the worst thing Jc could have said, the little tease. They'd been best friends for nearly 6 years at that point, and Jc fucking knew that he was into dirty talk. Jc was surprising silent beneath him, aware of how unfair it was himself, taking advantage of Kian's apparent sensitivity to certain words just to fluster him. Well, mostly, but also because the question was somewhat legitimate. 

"...Yeah, uh - Eventually. Right now I'm not prepared and I know for a fucking fact you aren't either," Kian finally spoke, voice wavery yet all too confident and sounding like there was something mischievous underlining it. And there was, "But you know what? I think if you be a good boy and get my fingers nice and wet for me, you can have those instead." Ah, fuck, revenge is sweet.

It was Jc's turn to freeze, red all the way down to his collarbone. That felt - too far. But the worst part, was that he wanted it. He was shocked by how much he wanted it, despite how admittedly inexperienced he was, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more in that moment. Though he did have the smallest bit of pride left, and he put it to use, huffing out a biting retort. 

"Fine. Probably 'bout the same damn size anyways."

He was swallowing even as he said it, knowing for a fact that Kian was - well, packing; seeing as he'd felt the beast practically up his ass already. On his ass. Whatever.   
But he wasn't going to lose. No matter how horny he was.

But he regretted it soon enough, when Kian moved back, straight-faced, to stand. Immediately, Jc attempted to shuffle up after him.

"Wait, KiKi-"

"Nope. Killed my "tiny" boner." 

"Kian, c'mon, I didn't mean it. Y - Your dick is huge, a fucking lung puncher, please don't blue ball me."

"What was that? I think I'm a lil' bit brain dead from the amount of blood that's gone south, I don't understand what you're saying, baby boy."

"Stop."

Kian just.. Grinned, at that, standing there with a chub and his hands on his hips, looking too smug for one in his position. The whole situation was an utterly ridiculous one, both boys trying to get the upper hand and still remaining on the same damn level. 

Jc, as much as he hated to admit it, was already halfway to the point of utter desperation, jeans too uncomfortable, and too frustrated to think things through and filter himself properly. It worked out in the end, however. 

"I'll suck your dick." 

And Jc is officially in the lead. He could see the way Kian's jaw clenched, face burning red almost immediately, the gears working and turning in his head as he considered it. Or at least that's what Jc assumed he was doing.  
He briefly wondered if Kian was picturing Jc on his knees in that moment, and it made his cock twitch. When Kian didn't answer soon enough, Jc knew it was a yes, because he knows his best friend better than anyone.

"Please let me suck you off, Ki," Jc sighed out, taking pointers from the porn he used to watch, making his voice high and thin, painfully sweet, with hooded eyes to tie it all together, though it made him feel slightly ridiculous.

As he spoke, his hands slid over his thighs while he scooted across the cushion, until he could slide neatly off the couch. Once his knees hit the floor, he was quick to continue his act, crawling the couple feet between him and Kian until he could look up at him through his lashes.

That broke Kian out of his trance, everything hitting him at once and making his knees buckle at the wave of arousal that suddenly swept through him, forcing him to steady himself. 

"Fuck, fuck - you should be fucking illegal, Jc," He bit out before he could think twice about it, one experienced hand weaving through Jc's curls.   
Kian's words rendered briefly before Jc was distracted by the hand in his hair, gentle yet firm and already making him squirm to relieve the pressure in his jeans.  
Instead of responding, Jc's splayed an eager hand over the bulge in front of him, licking his lips, as he made eye contact with the other once more to confirm.   
Kian's lashes fluttered once and he nodded, hips bucking the smallest amount. 

It didn't take Jc too long to process, and soon enough he'd undone Kian's jeans and yanked them down to mid thigh, giggling at his Calvin's. Kian caught the knowing look in Jc's eye and flushed, but before he could tell him to fuck off, Jc's lips were on him, dampening the piece of fabric that covered the head of his cock. 

Again, Jc was just going off of what he'd seen in porn, hoping that his inexperience didn't show through, and lapped at Kian through his briefs for a few teasing seconds. Well, until Kian's hands tightened in his hair, making him whine, an embarrassing sound that he knew he'd be ashamed of later. He took the hint, fighting back a glare and sliding two fingers under the waist band so he could pull them down a bit, releasing Kian's almost fully hard length, and it made Jc's mouth water just a tiny bit when he wrapped nimble fingers around it and felt it fatten up more in his hand.

"Fuck, dude. I'm gonna die if you don't do something soon," Kian's voice sounds from above him, a low whine. Jc ignored him, going at his own pace and giving it a few small, dry strokes, twisting his wrist a bit in the way that he enjoyed personally.   
It didn't take long for Jc to grow impatient as well, though, and soon enough he leaned forward that last bit so he could wrap his lips around the tip. He felt Kian tug at his curls, heard the moan that came with, and let himself return the sound as his eyes fluttered shut. Now that he was more comfortable, things were coming more naturally, and he felt almost at home with his best friend's dick in his mouth.   
He removed the hand holding Kian's briefs, let it fall and rest against his own thigh, while the other remained to grip the base, so he could keep it steady while he slid down more, taking Kian in until he was halfway. Instinctively, his tongue flicked against the lower side of Kian's cock, tracing veins and getting used to the weight of it.   
He felt Kian stiffen, trying his hardest to keep his hips still, and knowing that even on his knees he controlled the situation made him feel smug.   
What he didn't know was that Kian was thinking the opposite, like he had Jc in a position that made him the one in charge. It was evident in the grip he still had on Jc's curls, and the way he seemed to act like he was doing Jc a favour by not face-fucking him, but Jc was too distracted to notice. 

He was focused completely on the task at hand, bobbing his head as he took more in. Though Jc was smart enough to know not to try and take Kian into his throat, aware of his limits, but he took just enough that he could feel his gag reflex tingle as a warning.   
He hollowed his cheeks, then, sucked hard while he squeezed what wasn't in his mouth with his hand, thumb just barely brushing his bottom lip on occasion. 

Kian was already feeling like a string about to snap, stomach tightening to the point where he curled in on himself, over Jc's head.   
"Oh my God-" For a split second, he thought he was going to blow already, and he was ashamed, but when Jc flicked his tongue against him again, he realized he was still mostly safe, but too close for comfort.   
"Jc, Jc, I'm gonna jizz way too fucking soon if you don't stop-"

Jc gave one more hard suck that had Kian's mind going blank before he pulled off, a trail of spit keeping them connected. He stared up at Kian, mouth open and ready to call him out, tease him a little, but he was cut off when Kian suddenly hauled him up and shoved him onto the couch, with strength he wasn't even aware his thin friend had. He was stunned for a few good seconds, and when he came to, Kian was nestled between his legs and struggling with the zipper on his jeans with shaky hands. Before he could ask, Kian bit out a loud frustrated sound when the zipper wouldn't budge, "Shit, dude, hurry up and take these stupid fucking things off." 

In that moment Jc wanted to kiss Kian, wanted to kiss that cute frown right off his cute face. He knew it would piss Kian off, though, mainly because of where his mouth had just been. But since when was he afraid of Kian's temper?  
He pushed Kian's hands away, ignoring his annoyed grunt, and wrestled his jeans off as quickly as could so he could reach up and grasp Kian's cheeks like he'd wanted to, pull him down into a soft, close-mouthed kiss. It wasn't innocent for long, and when Kian tasted his own bitter pre on Jc's tongue he wrenched himself back, spitting and yelling like a damn child while Jc laughed.

"You little cunt." Though there was no malice, Jc stopped laughing and just grinned up at him, until he felt Kian press two fingers to his lips, and suddenly he was back to square one. Horny and desperate. If he hadn't been rock hard and impatient he might've been a brat about it, drawn it out by arguing, but he wanted those long digits in him like, fucking yesterday, so he just took them in, giving them the same treatment he'd given Kian's cock just moments before. His eyes were trained on Kian's while he did so, watching as his jaw clenched and pupils dilated. 

Kian took control soon after that, curling his fingers against the back of Jc's tongue just because he could, before dragging his fingers out until they rested against his bottom lip.   
He kept them there while he used his other hand to tug Jc's briefs down, just enough that his ass was nice and exposed, took a few seconds to indulge and give it an appreciative squeeze. Jc moaned, high and slightly embarrassed, and his tongue swiped against Kian's fingertips before he spoke, "Jesus Christ, dude, just - get in me already."

Kian grinned, pleased, and promptly brought his hand down to prod at Jc's hole with his middle finger, while his other held onto Jc's thighs, pressing them against Jc's stomach and leaving his view unobstructed. 

"You look... so good right now," Kian murmured, voice soft and a bit shaky. He teased Jc for a few seconds as he spoke, only obliging and sliding one digit in when Jc tried to kick him in the face, despite knowing that it was most likely more out of embarrassment at Kian's slip up.   
Nonetheless, Jc got what he wanted, and he arched at the growing pressure, tossing an arm over his face to hide the blush and muffle his whimper. It felt weird, but also insanely good just because it was Kian doing it.   
He wasn't satisfied for long, because of course he wasn't, and tried to keep his voice from breaking when he asked - told - Kian to hurry up.   
All he got in response was a slap to his thigh in warning, because "You're not in charge anymore, Jc."

Jc shuddered, keeping his mouth shut now, just.. sitting back, enjoying the ride, maybe shifting until he had the leverage to rock onto that single finger to keep himself partially sated. He knew if he said anything more, that asshole would just fucking get up and leave, and he'd have to finish himself off. He really didn't want that. 

Kian eventually pressed his index in as well, without warning, grinning obnoxiously wide at the way Jc's breath hitched, the way his hips jerked hard onto his hand. This was where the fun began, he thought, when he could trade in the slow, gentle touches for quick thrusts that filled the room with wet, terribly lewd noises and rocked Jc into the couch with how rough they were. He leaned up over Jc for better leverage, dropping Jc's legs over either shoulder and changing the position so that Jc was basically fucking knees-to-ears, and Jc keened, the sound going straight to Kian's dick. 

When Kian curled both fingers, pressing upward, they met something that felt different, sort of spongy, and Jc promptly lost his mind, a loud, high moan of Kian's name slipping out. Kian paused. And tried to gather his wits. Because holy-fucking-shit, he didn't know he could get any harder. 

He wasn't granted much time to recover, because Jc's hand shot out and curled hard into the fabric of his shirt, forcing him to snap out of it. He looked down just as Jc spoke, noticing the smallest amount of raw tears making his lashes glisten. 

"Don't you dare stop."

As he spoke, his hips rolled hard in a downward motion, impatience driving him to try and take over by thrusting onto Kian's fingers.   
Kian tried to keep his composure, while unable to ignore how painfully hard he was, and in a last ditch effort to regain control, hissed out a warning, "Stay still or I swear I'll leave you high and dry."

That made it past Jc's lust-filled haze, though it only made him angry, indignant.   
"You fucking wouldn't."

Kian shrugged a bit, moving to slide his fingers out, before he was stopped by Jc's sudden tight grasp on his wrist.  
He was not fucking doing this again.

"Kian," Jc ground out, eyes closed tightly to avoid eye contact, "Please. Please, I wanna come, make me come."  
Pause. Deep breath.   
"I'll be good."  
That damn voice again. 

Kian felt like he could've jizzed right then and there, without any kind of stimulation to his poor, aching dick. He didn't, of course, but he did lose his train of thought for a good few seconds. In the time after, he managed to say something extremely dumb.  
"I wanna fuck you."

Instead of realizing his mistake and fixing it, he kept going, adding another finger and jamming all three right back up against Jc's prostate, while he leaned over the smaller boy, "God, I wanna fuck you so bad, Jc," he panted, letting Jc's gorgeous, overstimulated moans wash over him, "Wanna fill that pretty ass of yours, fuck-"   
At some point he got a hand on himself, and was thrusting desperately into his own palm in time with his fingerfucking.   
He belatedly realized that he'd been neglecting Jc's own hard-on, but he was too far gone to think about helping his best friend out, and with the way Jc was moaning and clenching around his fingers, it probably wasn't that big of a deal. 

Right on cue, Jc sobbed, but it was dry, and followed by shaky pleas. "Oh God, Kian, please, don't stop-" Kian curled his fingers hard again, watching as Jc's head dropped and eyes rolled back. He knew he was close, they both were, and he picked up the pace of his fingering, driving them into Jc so brutally that he was sure the other would be a tiny bit sore later on.   
Sooner than he expected, both of Jc's hands were in his shirt, clenching the material until his knuckles turned white, and he was coming untouched all over his own stomach, some of his cum landing on the tan skin where his shirt had ridden up.   
He was moaning and whimpering so sweetly that Kian suddenly snapped and came as well, over Jc's ass and thighs and his own hand, mind going completely blank.

They were both frozen from the intensity of it all, silent aside from panting and a soft whine on Jc's end when the overstimulation of Kian's fingers remaining inside him hit.   
That whine broke Kian from his stupor, and he sluggishly pulled out, backing up until he was sitting against the arm of the couch.  
Jc grimaced, hard, and sat up as well, trying and failing to ignore how raw his asshole felt. 

"Jesus Christ, Kian. I'm gonna be feeling that for like. Three years."

Kian giggled, wiping his wet fingers on his own pants.  
"Yeah, you're welcome for the best orgasm of your life."

Jc tried to fight back a giggle, but it slipped free anyways, and he socked Kian in the knee. 

"Shut up."

They both laughed for a few moments, until Jc remembered that he was half naked and covered in cum, and he began groaning instead, slow and irritated. He glanced to the side, at his discarded jeans, and then at Kian, brows furrowed.   
"I need a damn shower. You like, blew a gallon on me."

Kian grinned sort of sheepishly, as he stood and readjusted himself quickly. "My bad."

His response just made Jc roll his eyes, of course he wouldn't even be sorry. Asshole was probably proud of himself, like he claimed his territory or something. Dumb. 

Jc finally moved to stand, wincing the smallest bit, and as soon as he'd stood he realized that he'd made a mistake. His legs were like jelly, and gave out almost immediately, letting him tumble back onto the couch with a yelp.  
"Kian!"

"Man, I really did a number on you, huh?" Kian laughed, dipping down to help Jc stand again, keeping him steady. Jc huffed in response, leaning against Kian until he could keep himself up.   
Once he felt he could, he snatched his jeans up off the ground, and made his way shakily up the stairs. He only turned back once. 

"Oh fuck. The camera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided not to go the full on penetrative sex route, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is... really awful and i didnt read it over but here y'all go. all 3 of you left in this fandom. chapter 2 up soon hopefully!


End file.
